Protector
by reboo345
Summary: The Winchesters take a pitstop in Lima, and discover that there is a strange lack of supernatural occurances during the Apocalypse. Meanwhile Rachel has been having some pretty high-pitched nightmares. Faberry and Destiel Endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn **

Quinn caked the makeup on to her face. She pretended to be utterly oblivious to the fact that she currently resembled a Barbie doll. The vampire that attacked the previous night had left its own, personal signature on her face. Right across the her forehead to be precise. When she decided she had covered the gash enough to pass as a freak paper cut, she headed downstairs.

Her mother, Judy Fabray, was frying scrambled eggs in the kitchen. She was also simultaneously being verbally abused by Quinn's current step-father, Russell. She could smell Russell's stench from her room today, so she assumed her breakfast wasn't going to end well. Her real father, Patrick Fabray, had been killed by a demon and then blood-sucked by a ghoul. That's how Quinn got raised in the life. There was no more innocent little Lucy Fabray, with her dolls, crayons, and teddy bears, playing princess games by herself in her brightly coloured room. However there was Quinn Fabray, with her bossy older sister, Frannie, not-so meek mother, and her silver machete, killing ghouls and any other monsters they came across while travelling through a very dark America.

The trio finally settled down in Lima, Ohio after seventeen year old Frannie and thirteen year old Quinn and trapped the demon, Giselle, and exorcised its ass back to Hell. They lived a somewhat normal life. Frannie went to Stanford after spending a year in high school. Quinn went to middle school, then became a cheerleader at her high school. Judy became a semi-successful real-estate agent and got married to man named Daniel, who cheated on her with some tattooed freak, then after three months of drugs and alcohol, got remarried Russell, an abusive drunk who owns a chain of UPS stores.

Despite Judy's horrible taste in men, the Fabray family got by. This life was much better than the life they lived as hunters. Of course they made sure that any creature that came in a ten mile radius of their precious town was killed instantly. They liked to think of it as.. insurance.

Quinn put her head down and practically inhaled her overcooked eggs. She realized the fight with the vamp had taken a lot out of her. She pretended to ignore the venomous words that her step-dad threw at her dear mother. "You dirty little whore. Do you know what you are? WORTHLESS. Ya hear me, you deaf bitch? WORTHLESS." He paused after every syllable, which was hard, considering his intoxicated state. "You are so goddamn lucky I found you. YOU ARE SO LUCKY, YA HEAR ME?!"

Quinn gave her mother her best I-can't-believe-you're-going-to-take-that look and then proceeded to mutter "Lucky is one way to put it."

Russell whipped around and slurred "What did you just say, girlie?"

"Nothing." Quinn replied, thought it was barely audible.

"Well apparently hearing problems run in the family. I asked you what you said you dumb slut." He proceeded to violently smash his plate of eggs on the floor.

Quinn, unfazed by the current mess of eggs and ceramic on the tile floor, chuckled a bit at the irony of the statement, then proceeded to look him straight in the eyes, "Lucky. Is. One. Way. To. Put. It."

Russell slammed his fist down on their marble countertop. "Now you listen here! You stupid c-"

Judy intervened "Hey now, that's enough."

"But mom-" Quinn complained.

"I said that was enough. Quinnie, finish your breakfast and start heading to school, you don't want to be late for Cheerios practice." she turned to her husband. "Why don't you head over to the living room and I'll clean up this mess and make you some more eggs."

Russell grunted then left the room. Quinn poured herself a glass of orange juice and gulped it down. She picked up her schoolbag and began to head for the door. "We had a bit of a disagreement, if you were wondering. One thing lead to another and he took out the alcohol." Judy stated.

"You know you could take him out without even breaking a sweat, right mom?"

Judy replied as usual, with sad eyes and a weak smile.

Quinn had faced tens, even hundreds of monsters during her time as a hunter. But none of them were even close in comparison with Coach Sue Sylvester. Quinn had spiked her protein shake with holy water, "accidently" slipped on her with while carrying a silver knife, and an iron one, and searched her office on multiple occasions for hex bags. Despite her efforts, Sue Sylvester was as human as Quinn was even if Quinn didn't want to believe it.

Quinn also tried her best to make it seem like she adored her coach. She had to. She had worked so hard to be head cheerleader. Ever since she got to McKinley her one goal was to become popular, she knew if she became head cheerleader she could do so. And Quinn Fabray always gets what she wants.

Quinn was currently the most popular girl in school. She walked around the hallways like she owned the place. People would legitimately move to the side of the hallways when she walked by. She wouldn't do it alone though because that would be pathetic. She always had two of her best friends, Santana and Brittany by her side. Together, they formed the Unholy Trinity.

Quinn always felt the need to spike Santana's drink with Holy Water. Yes, she was Quinn's friend and all, but god that girl had demon blood in her. She was quick mouthed with each word chosen so carefully every syllable left a painful sting in your brain. But her words weren't her only weapons. That girl could fight. Almost as well as Quinn could, but Santana didn't have training. In other words, Santana would make an awesome hunter. Her only problem was she didn't have a reason to hunt. That didn't work with that profession. Quinn knew a few people who learned that the hard way.

Then there was Brittany. Quinn didn't believe there was anyone more opposite of Santana. If Santana was a demon, then Brit was an angel (if they existed). She was blonde, bubbly, and innocent. Santana was dark haired with a personality to match. But that didn't get in the way of their friendship. They loved each other. Quinn knew it was a little more than platonic. It was the way Brittany would make Santana laugh. Or the way Santana would stare at Brittany when she thought no one else was watching. It was the little things. Neither knew it though. Brit was too naive and Santana was too insecure. Also Quinn was almost positive she heard them have sex in the locker room once or twice.

The day drags on as usual. Quinn aces a few tests. A couple geeks get slushied. An unfortunate few get thrown in the garbage. Finn Hudson, the oaf of a quarterback attempts to flirt with her. They end up making out in a janitor's closet. Quinn hosts Celibacy Club after school. All the slutty cheerleaders attend. After the meeting is done, she proceeds to hide in the bathroom until the only noise in the hallway is the Glee Club practising some Seventies classic for sectionals. Quinn comes out of the bathroom right as they finish.

The Glee Club is made of the biggest group of misfits McKinley had ever seen. It was the biggest joke anyone at the school had ever seen. The only people that signed up were a gay guy, a goth Asian with a stutter, a Diva, some dude in a wheelchair, and the girl Quinn had been waiting for, Miss Rachel Berry.

Rachel and Quinn and been best friends for a while now. Rachel was the only one who had shown Quinn even a vague amount of kindness on her first day at middle school. They became closer and closer that year until they were finally inseparable. Quinn put up with Rachel's constant singing (even if she did have a beautiful voice) and complicated words and Rachel put up with Quinn's crazy antics to find new ways to become popular. They braided each other's hair and told stories. Quinn went to Rachel's house when her mother had overdosed and Rachel had Quinn's shoulder to cry on when she was bullied for having two dads. There was only one thing that Quinn had never told Rachel. Because her life as a hunter was behind her.

Their whole friendship took a turn when they hit high school. It started out okay, just the same as usual. Then Quinn joined the Cheerios and Rachel got involved in musical theatre. They were best friends and they thought nothing could pull them apart, but Quinn was a status-obsessed cheerleader and Rachel was an ambitious theatre geek.

It eventually became hard for them to even talk in public without being ridiculed by some jock. Quinn tried to make it seem like she didn't mind it but she really did. She couldn't tell Rachel that. Rachel noticed it, though. She spent days drafting a system that would make their friendship more inconspicuous. She eventually came up with a two month plan on how they could walk home together without being noticed. She also changed her name on Quinn's phone to B, representing her middle Barbara and changed Quinn's name on her phone to L, representing Quinn's first name, Lucy, for extra caution. Quinn had insisted that Rachel didn't have to do that for her, but was still quite pleased they had hit two birds with one stone.

So there stood Quinn Fabray, waiting outside the choir room for one Rachel Berry. Rachel had a certain sparkle in her eyes today that Quinn had never seen before. Or maybe it was always there and she just never noticed it. Quinn took Rachel's hand and sealed her fingers between her own. Rachel began swinging her arm lightly as they exited the building.

Rachel smiled up at Quinn and her lips began to form a sentence, but her face dropped. "OhmygodQuinnwhathappenedtoyo urforeheadareyouokay?!" she slurred.

Quinn felt a warm, thick liquid trickle down her forehead. It dripped down her face and she caught it on her tongue. The familiar salty taste caused her to rethink her freak paper cut excuse. "Did _he_ do this to you?!" Rachel demanded. "Because I will not hesitate to hurt him back if did."

Quinn shook her head and smiled. She took out her small emergency first aid kit from her Cheerios bag (practice can get intense) and continuously wrapped a roll of gauze around her head. "Freak paper cut" Quinn chuckled.

Rachel looked at her semi-mummified friend uneasily, but assumed she'd tell her the truth when she was ready. "So have you been having any more dreams lately?" Quinn questioned, in attempt to get the focus off her wounded head.

Rachel looked away "I'd prefer not to talk about it.."

"C'mon Rach, please?"

"Fine. I'll tell you when you tell me why your forehead is bleeding."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you tomorrow." Quinn obliged.

"Then so will I." Rachel smirked then began to walk down the street that lead to her house.

Quinn was worried about Rachel she had been having these nightmares. Eardrum breaking noises, burning eyes, and almost inaudible whispers. In all her years she spent as a hunter, even if it wasn't that many compared to most, she had never seen or heard of anything like it. She could ask her mother about it, but she wouldn't be much more help. She would need another hunter, but they had no reason to come to Lima. Lima was a loser town. The vampire Quinn had wrestled with was the first creature she'd fought in a year and a half.

So caught up in thought, Quinn failed to notice the car coming down her street at the time. She only noticed the car right before the loud screech of the brakes and one of the guys inside telling her to "get out of Lala land and be more careful next time," before she got out of the way and he sped off again.

Quinn had just almost been killed by one of the only hunters in the world that could give her the answers she needed.

**Hope you enjoyed so far! Sorry if it kind of went all over the place and for all the grammatical errors (I struggle a lot with that). Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. So are reviews! Thanks for reading so far!**

**Also sorry about Russell being too cliché.**

**And it's 4 in the morning so the title in a WiP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam**

"Dude I can't believe you actually hit a girl. With your car." Sam chuckled in disbelief. His brother had done a lot of things. Like, a _lot_ of things. Still, this might just take the cake.

"Well I don't man. I've had a lot of things on my mind lately. Like the GODDAMN APOCALYPSE." Dean retorted angrily.

Sam jiggled the motel keys in the lock and opened the door. The two brothers entered their temporary room and Dean plopped down on one of the beds. "Four hours and then we hit the road again, okay Sammy? I'd prefer to get out of this town as soon as possible."

"Yeah, sure. That's cool." Sam replied and thought of the girl, before sitting down a cheap plastic chair and flipping on the television.

"The tornado has just hit Fort Wayne. It looks like it is making a beeline for Van Wert, and soon our hometown of Lima. Be sure to sure to stay inside, folks an-" The blonde woman on the screen droned on as Sam who was completely and utterly exhausted, fell asleep,.

Sam had to admit sleeping was getting worse and worse for him. His dreams were a constant reminder of everything he'd done wrong in the past few years. Lilith visited him sometimes. She'd whisper the circumstances of her death into his ear. How thousands of people were dying each day because of him and his choices. Some nights Ruby would tag along and gloat about her success. About the way she manipulated him to brake the last seal. How much of an idiot he had been because he fell for it. There was also the ones where But those were not the worst by far. It was the ones where good ol' Satan decided to take a vacation inside Sam's head. He was very good at warping reality. Showing him the world in ruins as result as not letting him use Sam as a vessel. Dean's dead body crumpled up in his hands..

Sam would wake up sweating. He'd cling on to anything he knew was real. He'd make sure Dean was still in the bed beside him, breathing. He'd just lay in his bed and stare the wall. He used to stare at the ceiling, but now that just reminded him of his nightmares. He figured it was just a matter of time before Dean found out. He knew they'd get into some pointless argument where Dean would play the part of the overprotective older brother. He knew that Dean would probably give him that untrusting stare that has been coming up more and more frequently. But he didn't have the time or strength to deal with that now.

Today his old friend Madison decided to join him. _"We could be_ _together you know, all you have to do is.." _She leaned in, her brown hair brushing the side of his face, her breath warming his ear. "_Say yes."_

Her image flickered. Straight brown to wavy blonde. _Jess. _"_Come on Sam, don't you miss me?"_

Jess form switched again. This time to some of the girls who were still alive. Sarah. Even an older version of his first kiss, Amy. Sam was positive this was one of Lucifer's favourite game to play with him. Get to the things he felt most guilty about. The ones that had taken years to get over. Then he made him feel guilty about it again.

The body split into multiple forms. All four of them stood there, slowly closing in on him. "_You can have us all, Sam. Say yes._" they said in complete unison.

"NO!" Sam squeezed his eyes shut until he could feel them buzzing at the sides of his head.

Then they all stopped. Flames erupted around and curled Jessica's body. An invisible bullet pierced Madison's skull. Amy lurched forward and the middle of her chest started gushing blood. Sarah's body shriveled into that of an old woman's then collapsed on the ground.

"No. No! NO!"

Sam woke up. Waves of sweat rolled off his body. He shook his head. How long had he been asleep for? He checked the clock. Great. One and a half hours. He should've gone back to sleep, but he wasn't in the mood to go have another Satan-induced nightmare. He looked at the bright TV screen, still in a half-asleep daze. "Well I'm not quite sure what's happened here , folks." The woman on the screen, Kat Denvers, said. "It seems the tornado has literally just passed over Lima."

A clip was shown. The tornado literally split in half. It split into two new tornadoes and proceeded to circle around the town, before becoming one again at the other end. It looked like there was some sort of protective bubble around the town. Sam suddenly became very focused. He looked at Dean, debating whether he should wake his snoring brother up. Given the peaceful smile on his face, he decided against it.

He opened up his laptop and connected to the motel's surprisingly fast wifi. Sam typed "Lima, Ohio" in the "News" part of the search engine. His eyes rolled over multiple flashing headlines. _Earthquake Spike Hits Every Town in Ohio.. Except Ours. Lima Sings! Just Not in the Rain. _ _Lima, Ohio; Miracle Town? _Over and over again the little insignificant town of Ohio swiftly avoided any bit of apocalyptic side effects.

Sam knew there was something wrong. He "searched the web" for Lima. There was nothing very significant. They were national champions in cheerleading and swimming. They had a bit of a sex scandal in the last municipal election. Al Jardine from the Beach Boys grew up there, as well the current quarterback for the Pittsburgh Steelers. They had an average of four murders a year and seven suicides (their high school system was not very well handled). There was nothing special about where it was or anyone that lived there.

"S-Sammy? Why are you up? Four hours remember?" Dean opened his eyes and sat up on the bed.

"I think we might be staying in Lima for a little longer than expected."

**A/N: Sorry for it taking me a while to update and the chapter being super-short and somewhat filler-y. I was busy with school.. and stuff. ****jk I just had a major case of writer's block but it's cool now. **

**Anyways thank to the people that review and to reply to BeckettWilliams: I've always kind of had this head canon that if Quinn had Rachel in her life pre-high school, she'd be a lot sweeter, and high school is when her personality went sour. Even if Quinn did go through being a hunter and having to put up some kind of wall to block her emotions, I feel like she'd let Rachel in, because she needed somebody. That's where I got the hair braiding idea from. But it only applies to Rach.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel **

Rachel lay in her bed, using one hand to push her pillow over her ear and the other to tightly grip her sheets so they would not fly off. The loud wind howled in her ear and she was shivering, but refused to get up and close her window. Her vocal coach had advised her to keep it open at all times from May to September, as the fresh air at night apparently kept her voice sounding "crisp and clean".

She knew that sleep was quite essential to her health, yet she still just lay there, unable to close her eyes. For the past few weeks, every time she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she'd be plagued by nightmares. Everything was black. Then she'd here a loud screech. It would get louder and louder and she couldn't plug her ears or do anything to stop the noise. When it had reached its deafening peak, she would sometimes be able to make out a word or two. _Fallen. Dead. Michael. Apocalypse. Lucifer. Winchester._ Then there would be a light. It was pure white and was so bright it felt as if it could burn your eyes out. Then there would be flashes of people. Drinking at bars. Tanning at the community pool. Gassing up their car. There would be the same screech with the same blast of light. Then everyone would be dead. Lying on the ground, their eye sockets pooling deep red blood.

She'd wake up, having gained an unfulfilling four hours of sleep. She'd lay there for another five hours, trying to fall asleep again. Any time she got close, she'd wake herself up in fear of having the same nightmare. Sometimes, she'd get up and splash her face with cold water or even take a shower. It didn't really matter what she did though, it would still happen over and over again every single night.

Basically, Rachel looked like shit. However, she wasn't noticeable enough for most people to actually express concern. When her dads asked, she told them that she had just had some trouble sleeping, which was partially true. They gave her some sleeping pills. Sleeping was really the last thing Rachel wanted to do at this point so she tossed two pills out the window every night. When they asked again, she just brushed it off. The Glee Club also saw that she was fading but most of them didn't bring it up, as they would now get a chance in the spotlight.

The only person who was really worried about her was Quinn. Rachel had made the mistake about telling her what happened in her nightmares. The burning eyes. The light. The noise. She left out the words though. She knew Quinn would already be worried enough, she didn't want the blonde worrying that she'd gone insane. Quinn was a bit over the top about the whole situation. She'd text her at graveyard hours asking her about the dreams. She'd be on high alert in class, in case Rachel was falling asleep. She'd question Rachel every single day after school for the exact details of the nightmare. She'd bite her lip, stare at Rachel for a few seconds then head to her house. This made Rachel definitely regret her choice of telling Quinn, but someone needed to know.

She started looking into further the words she'd been hearing. There had been a lot of wacko Christians lately saying how the Apocalypse is now and that we're all going to die. Rachel, being a good Jew, did not believe any of it. She found on online bible and read Revelations. Strangely enough, a lot of "Revelation omens" had been occurring in the past year. Apparently "Biblical Storms" had been occurring worldwide (they of course, were the cause of global warming). Also "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" had been visiting towns, bringing famine and Swine Flu. It was all a load of bull.

However, lately, she'd been starting to doubt her beliefs. She looked into the so called "omens". The tornado and earthquake spike that happened this year were obviously very real. There was a bunch of suicides at a restaurant in some town in South Dakota. Apparently it involved some of the costumers eating each other alive. The psycho-Christians had dubbed this the act of the Horseman Famine. She'd seen multiple videos on YouTube and MySpace of idiots recording the fiery hail storms, so she knew those were real. A whole town went insane in Idaho. They had a full-fledged war on each other, claiming the other side was insane. The more she checked and researched, the more it seemed like Armageddon was upon us.

She also looked into the name "Winchester". They manufactured rifles. It's a town in England. The last name of two brothers that went on a murder spree a few years ago and were eventually found and gunned down. A school. A crappy diner. A cathedral.

Rachel gave up. Too many possibilities. Far-fetched possibilities, mind you. The brothers might have just been Satan in disguise. Or the Cathedral was actually the local hangout for Michael and his buddies. Maybe the rifle was the thing that released Lucifer from the pit and started the apocalypse.

Rachel laughed at her own insane thoughts. She decided she hit an all time low. She really didn't want to go to sleep, but she knew she had to. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes and cleared her thoughts as the blackness slowly fell into an unconscious state.

_The noise. More deafening than it had ever been. Rachel's form thrashed wildly in the nightmare, in attempt to escape. She could not. It was beyond anything she had ever encountered. More painful than anything she'd ever endured. It did not just shatter her eardrums, but felt as if it was reaching beyond that, and shattering something inside her. And she could not escape it. Then the words rang out. Clear as a bell. Winchester. Angel. Ohio. Rachel Berry._

Her eyes shot open.

**Hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for the lack of length. Any reviews would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
